


Snow Bite

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, They are all kids, they are teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: Hi! Could you do a young!Dean and young!reader fic, where they are like 15 or something and readers mother is hunting with John so the kids are alone and Dean notices something weird in her behavior so he asks and finds out something shocking? Tack!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 14





	Snow Bite

Dean relaxed into the passenger seat. Sam was taking a nap in the back as John drove them to the next town. The next hunt. 

“Got a surprise for ya, son.” John chuckled as they got nearer to their destination. 

Dean was intrigued, but tried to play it cool, “What is it?” 

“I got called in by another hunter to help out.” he smirked at the teenager. 

“Bobby?” he asked. He hadn't seen the old man in a while, and if he was being honest he missed him. 

John just shook his head, “L/N.” 

Dean instantly blushed at the mention of your last name. John noticed this and laughed loudly. 

It was obvious that Dean had a crush on you. He had ever since you were eight and he was nine. Ever since your mom and John met and become occasional hunting partners, your presence left Dean and blushing, stuttering mess. 

John knew it. 

Your mom knew it. 

Bobby knew it. 

Hell, even Sam knew it! 

The only one who didn't was you, and Dean was glad. He could take the teasing for everyone else, but not you. 

“Shut up.” Dean grumbled, shifting to look out the window. 

~*~*~*~*~

Everything was going pretty normal. Your room adjoined with the boys, so you could hang out with them while your mom and John were away. 

For some reason, the only pizza place in town doesn’t deliver. So you volunteered to walk down the street and pick up your dinner. Dean offered to go with you, but you told him it was alright. 

“I need a break from the testosterone.” you joked. 

Dean blushed slightly before nodding, “Alright. Just be careful.” 

“Dean, I’m going right down the street.” you grabbed your jacket and walked out the door, Dean locking up behind you. 

“Just be careful.” Sam repeated in a mocking tone. 

“Shut up, Sammy!” Dean threw a pillow at his annoying, younger brother. 

~*~*~*~*~

You were walking back from the pizza shop when a small whimper caught your attention. You looked to your left and saw a small alley. Your hunter instincts kicked in as you reached for your knife. 

As you walked down the alley, the whimpering got louder. It brought you to behind a dumpster. 

“Oh my god!” 

~*~*~*~*~

Dean was pacing the floor of his and Sam’s room. It had been forty minutes. The pizza shop was five minutes up the road. There was no way you should be taking this long. 

“Dean, chill out.” Sam rolled his eyes, “She’s probably fine.” 

“I don’t like the sound of ‘probably’.” Dean muttered as he continued to pace. 

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. 

Finally, where the hell-” Dean stopped as he took in your appearance. You looked the exact same except for a few long scratches along your jaw, “What happened to you?” 

“Nothing.” you smiled, clearly lying to him, “Got the pizza.” 

He took the pizza from your hand, his eyes not leaving the scratches on your face. He decided to leave it alone for now, looking at you suspiciously. 

“Woah! Y/N! What happened to your face?” Sam asked when he saw you. 

“What are you guys just noticing them? I fell a few days ago.” you laughed, trying to brush the topic aside, “Dean, pass me a slice of meat lovers?” 

Dean’s eyes widened. You usually stuck to cheese or got some veggie on your pizza. 

When you reached out to accept your plate, Dean’s eyes trailed over the scratches on your hand. They were shorter, but there was more of them. 

Dean frowned but let it go. 

You sat down to eat and watch crappy motel television. Dean watched as you picked the meat off of your pizza and pocketed it. 

“Wow, boys. I’m tired. Goodnight!” you faked a yawn and stood up. You ruffled Sammy’s hair playfully before retreating to your own room. 

“Something’s not right with her.” Sam murmured as he fixed his hair. 

“I know. I’ll talk to her.” Dean nodded before returning to his pizza. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Alright Y/N, we need to talk.” Dean entered your room just in time to see you push something under your bed. 

“What do you mean, Dean? Hey that rhymed. I’m a poet and I didn’t even know it!” you rambled. 

“You’re acting weird.” Dean continued, ignoring you. “What’s going on?” 

You sighed before kneeling on the floor next to your bed, “I was worried you were going to freak out. My mom would.” 

“Y/N, are you solo-hunting? You know that’s dangerous!” Dean’s anger rose quickly. 

You brushed him off, “No it’s not that. On the way back from the pizza place, I found this.” 

You pulled the box from under your bed. Dean peered inside and his blood ran cold. 

Inside was a white cat and her five small kittens. 

“Y/N-”  
“I know what you’re going to say, but they were cold and starving!” 

“Y/N-” 

“And I don’t plan on keeping them. Just until the kittens are grown up enough and I can find them good homes.” 

“Y/N!” 

“I’ll pick up some cat food tomorrow, but Snow Bite really enjoyed the burger bits from the pizza and-” 

You were cut off by a loud sneeze. 

“Bless you.” you said, rather stunned. 

“I’m allergic to cats.” Dean explained, sniffling loudly. 

“Oh.” you looked down, embarrassed, “I can get them out. I’m sure there’s a shelter in town.” 

Dean saw the disappointment on your face and knew he couldn’t make you do that, “It’s nothing. Just a little sneezing. Did ya name them yet?” he sat down on the floor next to you.

You nodded quickly, pointing to each kitten and assigning them a name, “That’s Cat Benatar, that’s Catrick Stewart, that’s Cindy Clawford, Catsy Cline, and Colonel Meow.” You then pointed to the mother, “That of course is Snow Bite.” 

“Snow Bite?”

You gestured to the cuts all over you, “She was not very trusting when I first tried to rescue her. But we’re cool now.” 

Your smile caused Dean’s heart to speed up in his chest. A small chuckle falling from his lips. 

“What’s so funny?” you asked, tilting your head in confusion. 

“Those are awful cat names.” he teased you. 

“Oh yeah? I dare you to come up with something better.” you smacked his arm playfully. 

Dean pointed to one kitten, “Dean Jr.” then another, “Little Dean” and another, “Dean-ita”, another, “El Dean”, and lastly, “Deano.”

You couldn’t help but laugh as you leaned into him, “Those are so much worse!” 

He shrugged, “But you love me.” 

You nodded and tilted your head to kiss his cheek, “Thanks Dean.” 

“For what?” he asked, a blush coming to his cheeks. 

“For letting me keep them. I know you don’t like cats.” you cuddled into his side. This wasn’t normal for you two. THis didn’t seem very platonic. Dean chanced wrapping an arm around your shoulder, relieved when you didn’t pull away. 

“Yeah, well. You’re lucky you’re cute.” he grumbled, his face growing hotter as you grinned in triumph.


End file.
